


[PODFIC] Bright with his Splendour

by kerravon



Series: Captain Crowley series podfics [4]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Demons, Gen, History, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Redemption, Self-Harm, Soundcloud, Trench Warfare, Violence, War, World War I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3602031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerravon/pseuds/kerravon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the major story of Daegaer's 'Captain Crowley' series, the ones focused on Crowley from the time of the war in heaven through the events in the "Good Omens" book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Bright with his Splendour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daegaer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bright with his Splendour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/99482) by [Daegaer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer). 



This is a podfic of "Bright with his Splendour", part 10 of Daegaer's "Captain Crowley" series, in MP3 and M4b format.

Total length: 2 hours 9 Minutes 25 Seconds  
Format: MP3 And M4b

Text available at: [Bright with his Splendour](http://archiveofourown.org/works/99482)

MP3 Podfic Direct Download (118.6MB): [Bright with his Splendour - mp3](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/6s835i)  
M4b Audiobook Direct Download (15.44 MB):[Bright with his Splendour - M4b](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/i02ji9)

Streaming:  



End file.
